


Someday You Will Be Loved

by XingPanda



Series: justice will prevail, you say? [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mentions of canon character death, introspective, rosi is just so full of love u guys he's just bursting with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingPanda/pseuds/XingPanda
Summary: Rosi is full of love.





	Someday You Will Be Loved

Rosi had learned from an early age that good things were not going to be handed to him on a silver platter.

They had been once. Back when his parents were still alive and they all lived blissfully unaware that actions had consequences and that life could be anything other than easy.

But things change. People he’d never met had hurt him. People who loved him had hurt him even more.

And yet strangers had also shown him kindness, taken him in when he was left a sobbing orphan wandering the streets. Some of those strangers became people who loved him. And as the person who loved him the most, who had hurt him the worst, became a stranger, Rosi began to understand that love was another messy thing he’d have to work for.

Rosi felt that love was maybe one of the most powerful things to ever exist.

Love of humans had made his father leave the Celestial Dragons. Love for family had made Homing beg for them to go back.

Rosi’s mother had loved too. He barely remembered her face now but Rosi remembered her warmth and the exact shade of her blonde hair. He remembered the feel of her dress as he clung to it and he remembered her ever present smile fading as she died. She had loved her boys more than anything and Rosi had loved her as much as one could love another.

Doffy had loved their parents too but sometimes love makes you do unspeakable things. Which is why when Homing died, he died with an apology and a smile. For even if his eldest son was the one pulling the trigger, Homing still could not bring himself to put away the love he felt for his child.

Rosi understood that. Homing was filled with love and Sengoku had taught Rosi that love makes you strong.

So Rosi didn’t want pain to define him.

He wanted to love with every fiber of his being. He wanted his body to be so filled to the brim with love that it would be impossible not to let that love spill out into other people.

Another thing Rosi knew: love was scary.

His brother was afraid of love for a long time. He never really talked about it but Rosi knew that Doffy didn’t think he deserved love after the things he had done.

That’s the thing about love though, it doesn’t matter if someone feels like they deserve it or not.

Rosi loved his brother.

When he was younger he often wished he could hate Doffy. If would have been easier. Hate was so, so easy. But he just…couldn’t.

And looking back after all these years, Rosi was so so glad that he hadn’t given in to hate. Because people can change. And Doffy was living proof of that.

Hell, so was Rosi.

And Rosi figured that if Doffy deserved all the love that his little brother could give him...then maybe Rosi deserved that too. No. He _did_ deserve that.

Pain and love had shaped the younger Donquixote, they would continue to shape him for the rest of his days.

It was hard but Rosi kind of liked the challenge of it. It felt good to work for things.

After all, nothing was going to be handed to him on a silver platter.


End file.
